


Дом

by Pirozhochek



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Communication, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Ethari bottom, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Husbands, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Рунаан возвращается с длительной тренировки домой к мужу и ещё не знает, какая новость его ждёт.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Дом

Ещё не дойдя до двери дома, Рунаан слышит методичные удары кузнечного молота. Вот так всегда, стоит ему только уйти на длительную тренировку или миссию, Этари сразу же погружается в работу с головой.

Перед тем как войти, ассасин сбрасывает с себя рабочую строгость. Его лицо озаряется слабой улыбкой от облегчения и радости, что он наконец вернулся. Тихо открыв дверь в мастерскую, Рунаан прокрадывается внутрь. Похоже, что Этари не замечает его, неудивительно, ведь муж всегда слишком погружается мыслями в работу. Рунаан мгновение любуется сильной рукой, отбивающей металл. Красота мужа во время работы всегда его завораживала, он бы хотел посмотреть ещё, но, если упустить момент, присутствие будет раскрыто. Поэтому он подходит со спины и заключает мужчину в крепкие объятья.

Этари вскрикивает и роняет магический молот на стол. Рунаан усмехается и утыкается лицом в чужие волосы, глубоко вдыхает родной аромат. Муж пахнет как луговые травы и дом. Так хорошо.

— Рунаан! Я ведь просил так не делать! — Голос мужчины срывается.

— Не смог устоять.

В ответ Этари лишь фыркает и разворачивается в объятьях. Его брови слегка сведены, а губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. Суровое выражение лица не отталкивает, Рунаан в любом случае очарован мужчиной до невозможности. Обида не проблема, эльф точно знает, как растопить сердце своего мужа. Он прижимает его к рабочему столу, мягко целует в щеку и в нежном жесте трётся своим носом о чужой.

— Нечестно, — жалуется Этари.

Муж шепчет, и Рунаан пользуется моментом, чтобы поцеловать его, как хочется. Губы Этари мягкие, но это не самая главная их прелесть. Важнее то, что они любящие.

Эльф чувствует ладонь на своей щеке, и вот целуют уже его: голодно, жарко. Ради такого стоит торопиться домой. Рунаан запускает ладонь в волосы Этари и слегка их сжимает. Но его останавливают.

— Так, хватит. Во-первых, здесь ты ничего не получишь, а во-вторых, ты провёл в лесу три дня. Я тебя конечно люблю любым, но чистым всё-таки больше.

— С каких пор ты такой привереда?

— С тех, от тебя пахнет чуть лучше, чем от пердоцвета, — смеётся эльф.

— Не может всё быть настолько плохо, — наигранно сокрушается Рунаан.

Муж закатывает глаза и быстро целует его в губы, заставляя сердце сжаться от переполняющей любви. Рунаану мало, он тянется, чтобы получить ещё, но Этари отворачивается. Конечно, эти прихоти напускные, похоже, он обиделся на то, что ассасин его напугал.

— Этари, я скучал, — шепчет мужчина в острое ухо.

— Я тоже, дорогой. И я надеялся, что ты не задержишься дольше обещанного. Хорошо, что так и вышло. Я приготовил ванну, как ты любишь.

— Так вот почему ты сказал, что от меня воняет, хитрец. Хочешь отослать меня? А сам продолжить работу?

— Не совсем. Я пойду с тобой.

— Ты сделал для двоих? — Ассасин поднимает брови.

— Конечно. Я целый день провел в мастерской.

Рунаан больше не задаёт вопросов, он берёт мужа за руку и ведёт его за собой. Сильные пальцы крепко сжимают его ладонь в ответ.

В комнате стоит лёгкий занавес пара, в котором чувствуется горьковатый аромат лечебных трав, снимающих усталость. Похоже, ассасина и правда ждали.

Этари не стал бы делать такое только для себя. Он всегда работает в удовольствие и не перетруждается. А может просто не говорит ему о том, что устаёт. Пусть многие знакомые и друзья думают, что в их семье именно Рунаан никогда не даёт слабины, но на деле всё наоборот. Именно ассасин тот, кто всегда жалуется мужу, если сильно устает или бывает расстроен.

Они раздеваются быстро, кидая вещь за вещью прямо на пол. Рунаан оказывается лишь немного проворнее своего любимого. И у него появляется несколько мгновений, чтобы полюбоваться, как Этари снимает с себя последнюю одежду. Он хочет снова обнять мужа, но тот, похоже, догадывается об этом. Ведь стоит ассасину сделать лишь шаг, как его останавливает строгий голос:

— Быстро в воду! Или будешь мыться один.

А вот это уже серьёзная угроза, и Рунаан решает, что лучше не проверять, воплотит ли её в жизнь Этари или нет. Обреченно вздохнув, он отступает назад и опускается в круглую ванну, слегка сгибая длинные ноги. Горячая вода с травяным отваром приятно обжигает кожу, из-за этого Рунаан расслабляется и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Муж определённо был прав, сказав, что ему это нужно.

Этари не заставляет себя долго ждать. Он тревожит его покой, когда забирается следом. Муж устраивается между ног Рунаана, откидываясь назад ему на грудь и утыкаясь лицом в шею. Ассасин не нуждается в напоминаниях, он обнимает мужчину и прижимает к себе крепче. Какое-то время они проводят в тишине, думая каждый о своём, но Этари нарушает это уютное молчание.

— Рунаан…

— Да, любовь моя.

— Пока тебя не было, кое-что произошло и мне нужно обсудить это с тобой.

Несмотря на мягкий тон мужчины, Рунаан настораживается. Когда Этари начинает издалека, это всегда немного пугает. Он — ассасин, и первыми на ум всегда приходят плохие мысли.

— О, нет, ничего ужасного, но я не мог ответить, не обсудив это с тобой, — Муж гладит его по руке, успокаивая.

— Что случилось?

— Дело в Рейле, — чужой голос дрогнул.

— У неё проблемы? Из-за чего? Она такая хорошая девчонка, правда мягкая на мой взгляд.

— Нет! Не думай о сразу плохом. Ты же знаешь, что наши друзья подавали запрос, чтобы стать гвардейцами при дворе?

— Они советовались со мной перед этим.

— Его приняли.

— Правда? Я знал, что у них получится. Они отличные бойцы.

— Они приходили ко мне вчера. И спрашивали, могут ли оставить Рейлу с нами.

— Что? — Рунаан был шокирован.

— Они хотят, чтобы она жила здесь, пока они на службе. Считают, что ей не место рядом с ними. Там может быть опасно.

— Логично. Но почему мы?

— Если коротко, то они доверяют нам. Верят, что мы поможем ей вырасти достойной эльфийкой.

— Ты уже пообещал им?

— Нет, я сказал, что дам ответ только после разговора с тобой.

— Ты ведь знаешь моё мнение, — Рунаан не может сдержать улыбки.

Муж плавно поднимается из воды и, повернувшись к мужчине лицом, снова опускается, оседлав его бедра. От горячей воды кожа Этари стала темнее, и Рунаан невольно засматривается.

— Всё же я хочу услышать это от тебя.

— Конечно, я согласен. Я знаю их десятки лет. Присмотреть за Рейлой — будет честью для меня.

Лицо Этари озаряется искренней, счастливой улыбкой. Ассасин не успевает ничего добавить, как сильные руки обнимают его, а чужие губы не дают сделать вдох. Это неожиданно. Даже когда он зашёл сегодня в дом после разлуки, то не получил такого поцелуя. Кажется, Этари хочет убить его недостатком кислорода. Рунаан невольно подхватывает этот порыв и кладёт руки на чужую поясницу, чтобы прижать к себе теснее. Муж сразу же выпрямляется, и лишь тяжелое дыхание остаётся доказательством только что произошедшего.

— Как ты вообще мог сомневаться во мне? — Спрашивает ассасин, улыбаясь.

— Прости меня. Просто мы никогда это не обсуждали, а одному принимать такие решения нельзя.

— Твоя правда.

Рунаан больше не хочет разговаривать, сейчас у него немного другое желание. Он слегка отстраняет мужа от себя и с коварной улыбкой ведёт ладонью по чужой груди, задевая чувствительные места. Этари вздрагивает, и мужчина видит, как по его коже бегут мурашки.

— Может сначала выйдем из воды?

— Давай здесь?

Муж слегка хмурится, явно обдумывая такое предложение, затем пожимает плечами и кивает, соглашаясь. Разрешение получено. Рунаану больше и не нужно, он опускает ладонь вниз, касаясь тела Этари только кончиками пальцев. Рука исчезает под водой, и мужчина не дразнит. Он хочет доставить удовольствием им обоим.

От медленных движений вода между ними слегка плещется, но Рунаан сосредотачивается не на этом, он смотрит в полуприкрытые глаза мужа и слушает его дыхание, которое с каждым вдохом становится короче. Этари красив всегда, но в моменты, когда они занимаются любовью, он становится невозможным.

Рунаан хочет посмотреть ещё, но муж приоткрывает рот, и с его губ срывается первый тихий стон. Ассасин не выдерживает, для него это слишком. Он тянется к Этари, чтобы поцеловать, закрывает глаза, ему хочется сосредоточиться лишь на ощущениях. Их много, и отделить одно от другого сложно, да и зачем? Важно только то, как сплетаются между собой наслаждение тел и любовь где-то под рёбрами. Такая любовь, от которой спирает дыхание. Похоже, что Рунаан не одинок в этих чувствах. Этари теряет контроль над собой, он запускает ладони ему в волосы и хватается пальцами за один из рогов.

— Быстрее.

Рунаан хотел бы ещё немного растянуть удовольствие, но если муж просит, он не может отказать. Они переступают границу эйфории не вместе. Сначала это делает Этари, но ассасину достаточно лишь увидеть искажённое наслаждением лицо любимого и услышать громкий стон облегчения. Этого становится достаточно, чтобы последовать за мужем в тот же омут.

— Я люблю тебя, дорогой, — едва восстановив дыхание, первым шепчет Рунаан.

Этари с улыбкой гладит его по шее, а вместо ответа нежно касается губами скулы.


End file.
